Monster Hunter World Việt Nam Wiki
- XB1 = }} |Release Dates = Japan - January 26, 2018 North America - January 26, 2018 Europe - January 26, 2018 |Systems = Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC |Official Websites = http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/ http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/world/ |Flagship Monster = Nergigante |Generation = Fifth |Monsters = Barnos, Gajau, Girros, Grimalkyne, Jagras, Kestodon, Mernos, Noios, Anjanath, Great Girros, Great Jagras, Jyuratodus, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Legiana, Nergigante, Odogaron, Paolumu, Pukei-Pukei, Radobaan, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku , Tobi-Kadachi, Zorah Magdaros |Weapons = Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Great Sword, Long Sword, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Insect Glaive, Charge Blade, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow |title1 = Monster Hunter: World|title2 = モンスターハンター：ワールド|image1 = Box Art-MHW PS4.png|row1 = Japan - Tháng 1 ngày 26, 2018 North America - Tháng 1 ngày 26, 2018 Europe - Tháng 1 ngày 26, 2018|row2 = Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC|row3 = Nergigante|row4 = Barnos, Gajau, Girros, Grimalkyne, Jagras, Kestodon, Mernos, Noios, Anjanath, Great Girros, Great Jagras, Jyuratodus, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Legiana, Nergigante, Odogaron, Paolumu, Pukei-Pukei, Radobaan, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku , Tobi-Kadachi, Zorah Magdaros|row5 = Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Great Sword, Long Sword, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Insect Glaive, Charge Blade, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow}} Hoan nghênh bạn đến với Monster Hunter World Wiki Việt Nam! Là nơi chứa những dữ liệu về các loài quái vật cũng như là nơi chứa những thông tin hữu ích dành cho các thợ săn (Hunter). Wiki sẽ dịch từ các trang Wiki lớn khác từ tiếng anh - Nhật sang tiếng Việt cho các thợ săn dễ nắm bắt hơn. Cái nhìn tổng diện về GamePlay Monster Hunter World! Là phiên bản mới nhất trong ☀series Monster Hunter của Capcom sản xuất, Monster Hunter: World sẽ giới thiệu đến các bạn một hệ sinh thái sinh động, trong đó người chơi có vai trò là một Hunter (thợ săn) đi tìm kiếm và tiêu diệt những loài quái vật hung tợn thông qua các cuộc đi săn nghẹt thở. Các bạn có thể tham gia vào các nhiệm vụ riêng lẻ hoặc là có thể tham gia cùng với ba thợ săn khác thông qua thiết kế online mới từ nhà sản xuất khi bạn có thể online cùng các thợ săn từ những nước khác như Động Nam Á, Nhật Bản và Mỹ. Monster Hunter World cũng là trò chơi đầu tiên trong series được ra mắt đồng thời trên toàn thế giới và được lên kế hoạch chạy trên các hệ thống có nhiều người chơi. Phiên bản console sẽ được phát hành trên hệ thống giải trí PlayStation® 4 và Xbox One vào đầu năm 2018. Phiên bản PC sẽ được phát hành vào cuối mùa thu. Monster Hunter: World sẽ cho người chơi thấy cần phải có kế hoạch trước khi tham gia vào các nhiệm vụ chiến đấu chống lại những loài quái vật đáng sợ, dần dần nâng cao khả năng đi săn cho các thợ săn khi họ thu nhặt (loot) được những nguyên liệu từ những loài quái vật này và sử dụng để tạo ra những vũ khí mới cũng như là nâng cấp những trang bị mới. Khi các thợ săn di chuyển qua các khu vực bản đồ, họ phải sử dụng trí thông minh và bản lĩnh của mình để sống sót trong những cuộc chiến dữ dội và tiến bộ hơn để trở thành thợ săn xuất sắc nhất ! Tính năng mới trong bản Monster Hunter: World * Chào mừng bạn đến với Tân Thế Giới: với vai trò là một thợ săn, người chơi được giao nhiệm vụ tiến hành một cuộc thám hiểm nghiên cứu cho một lục địa mới với tên gọi là "Tân Thế Giới". Họ sẽ phải tìm hiểu về lục địa bí ẩn này. * Astera hoạt động như là một trụ sở cho các thợ săn, nó rất rộng và có rất nhiều tính năng phổ biến giống như các ngôi làng trong các phiên bản Monster Hunter trước đây. * Hệ sinh thái tươi mới: các thợ săn có thể sử dụng môi trường xung quanh và động vật hoang dã để tạo ra lợi thế cho bản thân. For example, pit monsters against one another to lure the main target creature to the right place, but be careful not to become hindered by the hazards they present. * Phát hành đồng thời trên toàn cầu: lần đầu tiên trong series Monster Hunter, phần mới nhất sẽ được phát hành cùng một ngày và liên kết các thợ săn với các lựa chọn chơi hợp tác giữa các vùng khác nhau trên toàn thế giới. * Online drop-in multiplayer: Khi cuộc chiến quá khó khăn để giành chiến thắng một mình, hãy mời 3 thợ săn khác trợ giúp trong các nhiệm vụ bằng cách gửi một tiếng nổ SOS tới một máy chủ trên toàn thế giới để có thêm các đồng đội tiềm năng. * Đi săn để tạo ra những trang bị mới: tiêu diệt quái vật và thu thập những món đồ từ các loài quái vật đã chết để tạo ra trang bị tấn công và phòng thủ. Chọn đúng phương pháp tấn công giúp khai thác điểm yếu của các loài quái vật qua đó giành được lợi thế trong trận chiến. * Master the beasts: Một loạt các sinh vật hung dữ sống trong cảnh quan "Tân Thế Giới" bao gồm hàng loạt các Rathalos và Anjanath kinh điển mới. Người chơi có thể trèo lên những con quái vật và tấn công vào những yếu điểm, cho phép họ đi dọc theo cơ thể con quái vật và gây sát thương cho chúng. * Trò chơi liền mạch: Người chơi và quái vật có thể di chuyển từ khu vực bản đồ này sang khu vực khác một cách tự do và không cần tải màn hình Loading. Hiệu ứng ngày đêm cũng tự động thay đổi theo thời gian. * Mũ: Thợ săn nhận được một chiếc áo choàng có thể đeo trong một khoảng thời gian nhất định. Một số trong những chiếc áo choàng này có thể cho phép thợ săn sử dụng tàng hình, cho họ cơ hội tiếp cận quái vật. Áo choàng khác có thể được sử dụng để thu hút quái vật đến một địa điểm khác. ** Ghillie Mantle: Che giấu bạn khỏi tầm nhìn của loài quái vật. Hiệu lực hết hạn nếu bạn thực hiện một cuộc tấn công hoặc nhận sát thương. 1 ** Glider Mantle: Tăng thời gian bạn có thể bay và cung cấp sức mạnh để đi dưới sức gió mạnh. Ngoài ra nó còn làm cho thợ săn dễ dàng trèo lên quái vật hơn. 2 ** Rockleys Mantle: Loại bỏ phản ứng bất lợi gây ra cho bạn, ngăn ngừa hiệu ứng của gió, bảo vệ thính giác của bạn (chống hú),và cung cấp khả năng chống rung. Bạn cũng nhận được ít sát thương từ các cuộc tấn công. 3 ** Challenger Mantle: thu hút quái vật tấn công bạn thường xuyên hơn. Hiệu quả hết hạn nếu bạn bị tấn công. 4 * Slinger: Một vật dụng mới được sử dụng theo nhiều cách khác nhau bởi thợ săn. Mặt hàng này cho phép thợ săn bắn một chiếc móc bám, cho phép chúng vung lên, hoặc thậm chí kéo lên, vật thể, cũng như đá lửa và các đồ vật khác vào kẻ thù. * Hunter có thể thu nhập và sử dụng các vật phẩm trong Monster Hunter World một cách nhanh chóng, không như những tựa game trước đó của series. * Trại săn sẽ ở những nơi ngẫu nhiên trên bản đồ, Mỗi lần săn bắt đầu, thợ săn sẽ ở các trại khác nhau. * Thợ săn có thể thay đổi vũ khí và áo giáp bằng cách đi đến trại săn. ** Tính năng này đã được bổ sung do nhiệm vụ có một số quái vật lớn ở một địa điểm, và cho phép thợ săn thay đổi chiến lược của họ nếu họ quyết định ở lại trong khu vực đó. * Thợ săn bây giờ có thể săn bắn tự do mà không bị giữ lại bởi mục tiêu / nhiệm vụ chính, ngay cả khi nhiệm vụ đã hoàn tất. Thợ săn có thể đi săn tự do mà không có bất kỳ giới hạn nào trong một khu vực. * Thợ săn sử dụng Scoutflie làm hướng dẫn để giúp họ điều hướng khu vực nếu họ không thể tìm thấy con quái vật và tìm ra một số vật phẩm nhất định, bao gồm drool và dấu chân. * Các cuộc tấn công của quái vật có thể phá vỡ các vật thể trong khu vực và thay đổi môi trường trong suốt cuộc chiến. * Mỗi quái vật lớn có một vị trí lãnh thổ trong một khu vực nhất định. Trong một số trường hợp, thợ săn có thể cần phải thu hút một loài quái vật khác vào lãnh thổ của quái vật cần săn tìm để dụ chúng xuất hiện. * Bằng cách che giấu từ quái vật, thợ săn có thể tránh chiến đấu với loài vật hoặc chuẩn bị cho cuộc chạy chốn trong im lặng từ bên trong cuộc chiến. * Hệ động thực vật đã được thêm vào trong thế giới Monster Hunter: World. ** Thợ săn có thể tương tác với hệ thực vật và động vật theo nhiều cách khác nhau, giống như Vigorwasps có thể được sử dụng để phục hồi sức khoẻ, hoặc Paratoads sẽ tạo ra độc tố tê liệt. ** Những người đi săn có thể sử dụng Chụp Net để bắt những con vật nhỏ. * Palico có thể tương tác với các tộc Felyne hoang dã, chẳng hạn như Grimalkynes. Điều này cho phép Palico học ngôn ngữ của những con quái vật nhỏ, như Jagras và Kestodon, và kết bạn với chúng. Trong thời gian săn bắn, Palico có thể làm bạn với một con quái vật nhỏ, sau đó sẽ hỗ trợ người chơi. * Danh sách yêu cầu này được giới thiệu, Hunters có thể đăng ký các thiết bị mà họ muốn chế tạo, danh sách liệt kê này hiển thị yêu cầu vật liệu của thiết bị và có thể được xem xét bất cứ lúc nào, thợ săn sẽ nhận được thông báo khi tất cả các vật liệu yêu cầu đã được thu được. * Charms có thể được tạo ra và nâng cấp bằng cách sử dụng vật liệu. 6 * Series Skills:Một số bộ giáp có một kỹ năng duy nhất mà chỉ có thể thu được bằng cách đeo đủ trang thiết bị. 7 * NPC hỗ trợ có thể làm bữa ăn cho thợ săn ở Trại bằng cách sử dụng các món ăn, chẳng hạn như Thịt tươi. 8 ** Cô ấy cũng có thể cho thêm một thứ như Rations. Điều này phụ thuộc vào các vật dụng mà thợ săn sử dụng. Hoạt động gần đây Hình ảnh và đoạn phim là những phương tiện tốt nhất để tạo tương tác trực quan vào wiki của bạn. Tìm đoạn phim về chủ đề của bạn bằng cách khám phá Thư viện Đoạn phim Wiki. Trợ giúp Nếu bạn cần hỗ trợ, hãy xem qua các trang trợ giúp, chúng là những cẩm nang khởi động tốt nhất về tất cả những gì bạn cần biết. Nếu bạn có bất kỳ câu hỏi về làm thế nào để xây dựng , xem qua Trợ giúp:Đóng góp. Nếu bạn vẫn còn có câu hỏi không thể trả lời bởi các trang trợ giúp của chúng tôi, bạn có thể tìm kiếm sự hỗ trợ từ diễn đàn cộng đồng. Category:Browse